


The Way Things Should Go

by Scylla



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Scylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom knew how death was supposed to go. This wasn't working out quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Should Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalinay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/gifts).



Dom had enough brushes with death to know how it went. The first few months after Letty's death would feel fuzzy, the border between reality and fantasy indistinct. The jut of a stranger's hip, a pair of heavy-soled boots, a girl with a dark braid down her back would make Dom believe for a half second that it was Letty. He would find himself thinking that he hadn't heard from her in a while, before he remembered. He would haunt her grave, expecting her to be there, as puzzled by the existence of a death date as he was.

Then, as time ticked away and the season shifted into cool weather, and Letty didn't come back as if on some long summer vacation, he would accept it. His body would grow used to not having her. The box of things would beckon invitingly rather than repel. Dom expected his thoughts to shift, automatically replacing "Letty is" with "Letty was," and so forth.

The strange thing, then, was how none of that happened. That could have been because Dom wasn't generally very good at processing emotional trauma. It could also have been because he didn't honestly have the downtime to _start_. News of Letty's death came from hundreds of miles away. He'd never seen her body, only the scene of her accident and the mound of earth behind her tombstone. Bent on vengeance for the wrongs Letty suffered, Dom convinced himself she lived; convinced himself in a portion of his mind that even now left him with a certainty that left her absence gaping in his soul, unhealed. He kept on looking for her.

Dom only admitted to Brian once that he was sure Letty was alive. All three of them holed up in a cheap Spanish hostel, Brian and Mia and Dom, and in a muted conversation at three in the morning, he'd confessed. Brian just looked at him. It was dark, and Dom couldn't see him properly, but he knew Brian well enough to know the silence. Brian stared at him and the wounded guilty look he sometimes got when Letty came up was plain on his face.

Dom loved Brian, as much as a brother, but even though he understood, he couldn't forgive. Brian still had his part; his portion of blame in what had happened to Letty.

Months later, with money scraped together for three fares to South America on a westbound freighter, they headed back to Mexico. Brian never mentioned his admission. Dom kept on looking.

When Letty turned up in a little border town, waiting tables at a cafe with the same distant, hungry expression he'd been wearing for years, Dom knew two things.

He'd been right. And she'd been looking for him too.


End file.
